Switch Flipped
by Awkakes
Summary: The characters of 07 Ghost are in a competition to obtain a prize. However this competition is not an ordinary one. Organized by a random passerby they would have to deal with Natural Problems, Acts of Mischief and of course avoiding to Flip the Switch.
1. Prologue: The Random Passer

**Ledges_Secret:** Hello Everybody! After a very long time of being here with an account on I've attempted to dust off my keyboard and type out stories! Call me Norest in this fanfiction…

**Chief of Heaven: **Well then NOREST what have you brought me here for this time? You're going to slaughter the world with a pencil or something?

**Norest: **Ahahaha you're so funny, no not this time, but you're going to help me with this first chapter!

**Chief of Heaven: **Is that one of your three wishes? Well then I will help you just this once. Norest here does not own 07 Ghost, all rights go to the creators and this is just a fan parody so this never happened at all. Got it? Good, cause I'm not repeating myself.

**Norest:** Well then, LET'S BEGIN!

* * *

Prologue

~*~

The sky was bright blue, it was a cloudless day, a perfect day to start the first competition in the 7th district church, the Zone of God.

The cart rolled over pebbles and stones.

"HALT!"

The girl looked up.

"Where are you going Miss? Especially when you are pulling the cart yourself." The advisor asked looking strangely at the girl who lugged the cart without a horse.

"Oh its nothing." The girl replied shaking her head, "I was just on my way to the church. I was requested to go there under the orders of the pope."

"The pope!?" now the guard looked shocked, "please be on your way."

He let her pass through the district dividers into district seven.

~*~

Teito sat at the edge of the fountain as Razette frolicked in the water happily squirting anyone who seemed to walk by.

"Why the heck did the perverted had to get the message to return back to the church." He mumbled as Razette happily squirted Frau who came walking up.

"Hey brat!" the bishop smirked as he received a glare from the younger. "Guess what they called us back for?"

"Do I really have to answer that?" Teito asked as he stood up.

"Well, apparently I got my orders of smut from the office!" Frau happily exclaimed, "See look it's a limited edition!!!"

"SO THAT'S WHAT ITS FOR!?"

"Nah, I'm just kidding, well not really." Frau smiled, "Apparently the one who claims himself as the all powerful Lance invited some stranger to host some kind of event, and all bishops and bishops in training must attend even though we don't want to."

Teito twitched.

"Arara, might you be Teito Klein?"

He turned around to be faced with a girl.

The girl took off her white hood which revealed light purple hair with pink highlights and bright eyes. "My name is Norest Valen; I shall be staying here at the church for awhile, courtesy of the deceased pope."

Razette happily squirted water at her.

"Ahaha," Norest laughed as she wiped off the water from her dress. She turned to her cart, "Would you mind telling me where I could find Bishop Lance, he apparently has the info on where I would be staying."

"Aww, why don't I just show you around Norest-chan." Frau grinned.

"YOU PERVERTED BISHOP!" Teito yelled as he kicked Frau in the face and Norest staring in oblivion.

"Well then I guess I shall be on my way. I'll see you all later." She grinned and walked away with Razette imitating her face.

~*~

Later that day

"Alright then everyone gather up!" Bishop Lance yelled as all the bishops and trainees gathered up in front of the garden. "Today is a very special occasion. We are holding a competition for the worlds "best basculus" whoever wins this event gets to keep this Kor exterminating tool!"

"Sounds fun." Labrador said softly, "I wonder what the competition is?"

"Probably something that has to do with fighting." Castor replied, "That's usually how it is when Lance holds these occasions."

"So the person who is hosting the competition is from another district, unfortunately not by me and my fortunate splendor." Lance glared off stage, "Here's the host."

Everyone stared in oblivion as the small girl walked up onto stage.

"Hello everyone, my name is Norest Valen, age 17 and I shall host this contest." She smiled politely, "I wish you luck in this event, for it is called Switch Flipped."

Everyone stared at the poor girl unanimously.

'_She didn't seem to notice the stares she's getting, she's just about as air headed as Labrador.' _Teito thought. He turned around to look at Frau. "You're a pedophile you know. Norest-san is 17 and I know your way- older than that."

"Shut up."

"Okay the game I am about to explain is quite simple, I shall be selecting a person with the basculus divination technique* and whoever it chooses will have to play the game. You may decline but this is the only chance you'll get." Norest grinned.

She brought out a pure white basculus.

"In order to win the game you'll have to resist the urge to flip this switch." She brought out a red switch that says danger. "If you pull the switch you are out, and that's that."

Everyone started murmuring. It sounded easy enough, who does this girl think she's kidding? They all thought to themselves.

"Oh and by the way, I will make sure you flip that switch. The problems you overcome will be so drastic and life threatening that you will pull it no matter what, now with that out of the way." She lifted her basculus.

The sound of it falling to the ground echoed throughout the district.

"Let the games begin!"

* * *

**Norest:** Nee? Was it good? And yes I am part of the story, because I have no other host for it so I inserted myself there…however there isn't going to be much of me since I am just extra.

**Chief of Heaven:** Well I think this chapter or prologue could've been worse, I'm only giving you kudos just this once. After this I'm not helping you.

**Norest:** I know, I know…but anyways…to my viewers, you like cookies? And I like cookies. The plot bunny is going to strangle me if you don't click that button down there…see it? You know the rate and review one –wink wink-


	2. Chapter 1: Forgetting Something?

**Norest:**Hey look! I got reviews! YAY!!! So…since the plot bunny is holding my Internet connection hostage I shall continue to write otherwise I would never be able to go on the internet ever again…bummers…

**Teito:** Thank gawd for that…well anyways, on my opinion your prologue was a fail.

**Norest:** Aww, Teito is jealous that an OC got more reading time then him. Don't worry this chapter is about you failing miserably.

**Teito:** Oh, okay then- Hey! Wait a minute!!!

**Norest: **Quit yapping and continue on with your lines, otherwise I'll rip your mouth out, you emo freak!!!

**Teito:** Fine, 07 Ghost is not owned by this object.

**Norest:** HEY!

**Teito:** All characters, settings, and original story plot goes to the respective authors…also the random things that happen in this story don't actually happen.

**Norest:** LET'S GO!!!

* * *

Chapter 1: Forgetting Something?

The Bascule dropped to the floor glimmering red.

"Teito Klein! You are the first competitor for this game!" Bishop Lance declared.

All eyes were on Teito.

'_Why me?' _Teito thought to himself, he noticed all the eyes on him. Sighing he gathered the courage he needed and walked up.

Hakuren gave him a pat on the back for luck, Frau laughed maliciously, Castor adjusted his glasses and Labrador did what he did best and smiled.

"Okay then Teito, you understand the rules right?" Norest asked with a smile on her face, but it suspiciously seemed more like a smirk. "You have 24 hours, if you don't flip the switch in that time period you win the game; however we have yet to select the challenge."

Norest brought out a bishop hat filled with papers. (Useful way of using those box hats, nee?)

Teitogulped nervously; surely the problem couldn't be that bad. Or maybe it was. He reached inside the hat and gave the slip of paper to Lance.

"Okay, the challenge you have selected was, Short Term Memory Loss." Bishop Lance announced, "You will be given a drink which would last for 24 hours with this illness."

~*~

Fun Fact

Short Term Memory Loss (STML): When one forgets things easily and frequently, thus causing them to do stupid things or be rather blunt.

~*~

Norest handed Teito the cup. "There's always a chance to back out now Teito-nii chan." She giggled as she also handed to him the red switch.

Teito, who was offended at the comment grabbed the switch and placed it in his pocket, he then brought the drink to his lips, and took a long sip.

~*~

(Teito's POV)

I was walking around the church, there was approximately 23 hours and 40 minutes left to go. It didn't seem so bad. Besides how bad could short term memory loss be? I practically had amnesia my whole life. I looked around now, where was I? What was I talking about?

And thus it has begun…

"Ow…why does my head hurt?" I mumbled as I had once again unknowingly bumped my head into a tree branch. I got up slowly wondering what the word for "place to heal boo-boo's" was.

Hakuren came walking up with Mikage, the small Fyu-long pyahed as it noticed the huge bump on my head.

"It's okay Mikage," I said as he hoped onto my shoulders.

"So Teito how is the game going? And where did you get all those bumps on your head?" Hakuren eyed me suspiciously. He could obviously tell it wasn't going to well.

"Well," I started, "I don't remember actually…"

"Ohh- so that's how short memory loss works, well good thing you have some memories left…wait, do you know what my name is Teito?'

I stared at him blankly, "Are you Nicole?"

"Oh no!!! Teito has forgotten my wonderful name!!!" he bawled as he ran past me down the corridor.

I stared at him running around the corner, who was the freak running down the hall like that? Oh well I'll figure that out later, what I'm really concerned about it what this pink fluff ball doing clawing at my head.

~*~

21 hours and 45 minutes left…

After so long of figuring out how the pink ball of fluff looked like a bunny with wings that breathed fire, I decided to deal with that fact as I bumped into someone.

"Oi! Brat don't go around walking aimlessly even if you do have STML." It was Frau.

"Well Francis, I wouldn't be walking around aimlessly if it wasn't for that letter thingy you said!" I snapped back.

Frau stared at me in thought, "STML? Short term memory loss genius…wait…did you just call me Francis?"

"No you Perverted Nun, I was just ranting about how the world should have more cotton candy and Popsicle sticks!" With that I stomped out of there angry, even with the STML I still acted the same at least. Ha, ha! In your face host!

.

..

…

"When was I a nun?" Frau looked at the boy stomping off questionably before walking back to his room.

~*~

20 hours have passed, four more hours left and I still refused to give up. But at this time I had already forgotten what I was doing.

So far I've seen the nuns and commented how manly they were when they were lifting things.

I looked up at Bishop Lance claimed he was some Barbie wannabe.

Then I've commented on how gay Labrador looked like with flowers and how Castor had a doll complex which then I got a glare from Castor and a spiked carnivorous plant from Labrador.

Of course they all knew this was a game, but I guess I hadn't realized I crossed the line when I started singing, "Look at me! I'm Ayanami and I like pretty unicorns that eat butterflies and poop out rainbows."

There was 1 hour left until the game was over.

So I then saw Norest walk down the hall.

"Congratulations Teito-nii chan. It's almost the hour of dawn and you still haven't flipped the switch."

Switch. Switch? What switch!? Why wasn't informed of a switch.

She looked at me as if she read my mind, then smirking quite evilly, one that was to even rival Ayanami's.

"Oh," she started as she reached into my pocket and took out a bright red switch, "I think you mean this one Teito-nii…use it wisely." And with that she skipped merrily off and I was left with a red switch in my hand.

Plus, me being STML I decided from my own bodies memories to do what everyone else does with switches…flip them in the other direction.

_Click_

**ERRRRRNNNKKKKKK!!!**

The game was over and the illness wore off right then, how it did? I'm not too sure but all I know is, I had 10 minutes left on the clock and I was stupid enough to have the switch flipped.

~*~

(Normal POV)

Norest walked up on stage as everyone gathered around.

"Well then," she started, as she glanced over at Teito, "Looks like the Child of Raggs wasn't able to sustain himself to the threat of the switch."

Bishop Lance came up now, "Okay then! We shall announce the next player. Norest-san, please drop the bascule."

Norest picked up her now red bascule again making it clear enough to see.

Hearing the clatter on the stage from where the bascule dropped, Frau saw the smallest trace of a spark in Norest's eyes.

"O-ji-san…your turn starts now."

* * *

**Norest:** Okay, how was this one!? Huh? HUH!? Well in my opinion I think I rushed the jokes and chapter…plus the humor sounded forced…I'm sorry I'm such an awful writer. BUT I SHALL NOT GIVE UP!!!

Oh and I not sure if the word is bascule or basculus…its rather confusing since one website said that and another said this…oh well...

**Teito:**Okay then… -rereading chapter- I hate you…but at least there weren't many cases of OCC…unless Hakuren was one…oh yeah why do you call me nii-chan?

**Norest:** So I could annoy the heck out of all the characters who compete…they all get individual nicknames like a part of a family…trust me if you hate your nickname you should be more concerned on what I would call Labrador and Castor…and Lance.

**Teito:**-Backs away slowly- Why is it that I feel I am in the presence of Ayanami?

**Norest:** Oh no reason…no reason at all- BWAHAHAHAHA! Sorry…anyways…hey everyone! I like reviews just as you like breathing so please click the button down there! It's very lonely…Oh plus if I dont update for awhile that means the plot bunny made my computer crashed...no worries though I can update at school...cause thats what I'm doing right now!


	3. Chapter 2: When Truth Comes To Sight

**Norest:** Well then…my internet is still down and I can't do anything but type…quite unfortunate…but I was happy to get like…umm, 3 reviews? But I think it still needs work…my friend said she didn't get the prologue cause it was confusing! I feel like talking to a Kor now!

**Frau:** Aww don't say that, on my opinion I think it's pretty good so far, I liked the last chapter. Plus if you talk to a Kor I'm pretty sure they would run away screaming "AHH! IT'S AYANAMI!!!"

**Norest:** I'm going to take that as a compliment and are you just saying that because I invited you to keep me company and you can read all the porn you like because Papa isn't here and I don't care?

**Frau:** Maybe…-takes out smut-

**Norest:** Okays then and I think I'll go with bascule instead of basculus for now…I guess ha-ha…Well I'm thankful for this chapter because you are one of the most unfortunate. –Insert giggling here-

**Frau:** Huh? No wait…What!?

**Norest:** LET'S BEGIN!!!

* * *

Chapter Two: When Truth Comes To Sight

"O-ji-san…your turn starts now." Norest claimed as she dropped the bascule to the floor.

Bishop Lance looked down at the bascule, with a confused look on his face he looked up and looked towards Norest who just smiled back.

"U-um, okay then the next competitor for the next game is…" he started.

Frau lifted an eyebrow at the small girl as Teito stood quietly next to him.

"Frau." Bishop Lance announced as he looked towards Zehel.

Teito bursted into laughter, "Ha ha ha, that sucks for you!"

Frau scoffed at the comment and went up to the small girl.

"You know you are some strange kid, I'll give you that." He said looking down at the grinning flower.

"And as you, for I'm thinking you'll be quite unfortunate during this round." She snapped back as she handed Frau the bishop hat, "You can forfeit the challenge up until this point…but then you'll never be able to compete at all. Good Luck."

Frau reached into the hat and took out a slip of paper, trying to glance at the paper all he saw was the letters "L" and "I".

Lance snatched the paper out of Frau's hand before he could read the whole thing and gave it too Norest.

"The challenge is," she started as she opened the paper.

Everyone was silent.

"Loss of Sight, otherwise known as being blind," the girl exclaimed happily as she mixed up the ingredients into the cup.

~*~

Fun Fact

Loss of Sight (Blind): When one losses eye vision making it impossible to see anything but pitch black. Nothing can be seen no matter what you do, it's the ultimate blackout.

~*~

Norest gave the cup to Frau who stared at the things in it. Hesitantly placing it up to his lips he glanced at the smirk he was getting from Norest.

"Not to worry Bishop Frau, I haven't inserted anytime of poison or ingredient that is lethal to anyone but yourself and your sight."

That's when Frau gagged, but he still swallowed the drink unwillingly. _Did she just say loss of SIGHT?_

~*~

(Frau's POV)

'Wait, what the hell did the girl say about loss of sight?' I thought as my vision blinked on and off. I wasn't exactly the best listener.

It was mind boggling and it bothered my head to an extent that I had to lie down. But seeing as my vision went completely blank I felt myself lying down on cold concrete instead of my coffin.

"Arara, Frau-ji-san, the games have only begun." I heard a voice say, it sounded like Norest, wait, yup that was her, she's the only one here who could come up with the weirdest nicknames.

"Unnn," I mumbled as I got up, everything was pitch black, it made me dizzy again and I just wanted to lie down. But then I felt a cold hand slip something into my pocket.

"What in God's name did you put in my pocket!?" I questioned as I sensed someone else next to me other then Norest and Lance.

"The switch is in your pocket perverted bishop, just to give you the FYI," It was the Brat.

Apparently Norest slipped the switch into my pocket and went off her happy way, "Plus," the kid continued, "Your room's in the building, not on the fountain."

That's when I noticed I was sitting in the fountain, seriously though, if you lose one sense out of five don't the others enhance? Well then, apparently that drink doesn't let that happen, they could have at least explain this in the bloody contract!

I got up and started waddling off to find the nearest towel, the scythe in my arm started bothering me again, but hey, if I'm blind and I accidently cut the head off of a doll Castor made and have my scythe devour it, I could surely expect 10% of my "collection" on its way to be burned.

~*~

5 hours past, 19 hours left

I finally was able to find my room after like, what? Stinking 5 hours wandering around this blasted church. I was getting ready to voice my anger when I sensed someone behind me.

'_At least myself intuition never left me.'_ I thought as I turned around.

"Greetings Frau," I heard, was that Labrador? Seriously that guy has got to stop sneaking up on people like that, especially when they are blind.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked impatiently as I heard him humming to himself, he better not be holding a pair of scissors and gardening right now.

"Oh no, nothing really, it's just that I see trying to attempt to open your room, I just wanted to give you some information that you left your key to your room at approximately 2 kilometers down the hall near the fountain." He calmly stated.

I twitched.

"Not to worry though, Mikage should be flying around any time now with the key; I hope that poor child won't bang himself on the head though." I heard his footsteps walking away. "Oh, and good luck with the game, Nor-chan seemed to make this one slightly more difficult then Teito-kun's round."

I stood there a bit thinking about what Lab just said, the way he said Nor sounded suspiciously like Kor. Hell, what's with everyone and the strange names now a days. (You shouldn't be talking **FRAU**!)

~*~

8 hours past, 16 hours left

It took awhile for the small pink dragon to crash into the wall to give me my key, but I could care less about getting into my room now. That stupid girl is going to make this harder for me! Giving the small Fyu-long dragon a pat on its head before sending him away back to Teito I sat in the middle of my room deciding what to do next.

I could just sleep off the 16 hours, but then again I move about when I sleep and I could accidentally flip the switch without knowing.

~*~

18 hours past, 6 hours left

I decided to walk around a bit in case Norest decided to pop in and peer pressure me with something. After crashing into several walls, stumbling into pit falls and tripping over rocks which shouldn't be in the middle of a church I made my way back to the fountain where I could hear Razette singing her occasional song.

Actually I wouldn't have minded if I had gone deaf to be truthful. It's a lot easier than going blind.

~*~

20 hours 30 minutes past, 3 hours and 30 minutes left.

I have the worst luck.

I just had to stumble into Norest while trying to find my way towards the cafeteria.

Sure, the girl was cute and all, but she had a glare that was like when Ayanami wanted to destroy a small bug in his way. Which is bad no matter how stupid that sounded, but I'm not exactly in the mood for a grammar check, I'm not Castor.

Well anyways I stumbled across the teen in the hallway near Zehel's statue, or was it Feist (Fest?) Hmm, they all look the same either way, black hood, skeletal face, long scythe thingy, occasionally creepy voice and I can't figure out which way is North to locate which side I'm on, but hey, look, I'M BLIND!

Oh speaking of the Nor in North, she was standing in front of me. I bet she has that grin plastered on her face like Labrador does 24/7.

"Hello there Ji-san," she sang as she skipped merrily towards me. Well it sounded like she did.

"Congratulations on making it this far in the game, however I think Teito-nii still has the highest record."

What is this girl talking about? She can't predict the future can she, but I'm sure I have an hour or so left. Well I can't really tell since I need my eyes, WHICH ARENT CAPATIBLE AT THE MOMENT! To see what time it is.

"Just to ask Frau-ji-san, do you think you've been missing something in the last couple of hours since you've started the game?"

Hmm? Missing something? …now that I think about it there was something, but I didn't say anything since she might catch me off guard or something.

"Something that you have to keep on hiding otherwise it'll all be burned…"

I then heard her skip off merrily, humming a tune to herself. I kept on thinking about what she just said. That's when my mind clicked. My Porn Collection!!! (XD Never thought I'd type that word)

That's when I had the Switch Flipped.

My eyes were bright and wide to the incoming light.

~*~

(Normal POV)

"I can't believe you Frau, you had half an hour on the clock and you let that girl's words get to you." Teito muttered as he stared up at the Bishop.

"It's not my fault that my collection was going to get thrown into a fire because Castor took the opportunity to confiscate them while my sight was gone. Luckily I realized it before it happened and flipped the switch." Frau ensured happily while looking through one of the new issues.

"I seriously wonder why I became your apprentice."

"Collar"

"Oh, right. It'll explode in 48 hours if I don't see you in that time period."

"Ping-Pong"

Norest walked up onto the stage carrying her bascule.

"Ya hoi, it seems that the one who severs bonds couldn't sever himself away from his…" She looked towards Frau. Who apparently was making hand signs to not say 'that word' in front of the church.

Then she saw Teito whack him in the back of the head, sighing Norest continued, "interest…in certain things…so we shall move on to the next round. Oh and apparently Bishop Lance won't be able to join up right now, something about a pink ball of fluff crashing into his 'beautiful' face during this round or something…"

Someone snickered in the audience.

"Any who, we shall move onto round three…" she picked up the clear blue bascule and dropped it on the floor once again. It shimmered blue, but then turned into a pale red.

"Ah, Papa! Your next!" she exclaimed happily.

The certain ghost of binding souls felt a chill go down his back.

* * *

**Norest:** Ahahaha I seriously love the nicknames everyone is getting! Oh yeah, I'm not implying anything with the nicknames, so don't go getting weird thoughts okay? It's just the roles of family match so well…

Oh yeah the chapter…So how was it? I think this was the longest I wrote so far…

**Frau:** I saved 75% of my collection during that event…Thanks for reminding me, if you hadn't informed me of that earlier I don't know what would happen to my sanity.

**Norest:** But you were so focused on the winning…and wait, seriously, how did you become a Bishop if you were into that stuff.

**Frau:** Confidential Information…

**Norest:** Okay then, oh and thanks for pointing out my name sound like Kor ha ha…ha. I think I made you OOC in this chapter though…

**Frau:** Nah its fine, you paid me in volumes 1-3

**Norest:** What volumes…Oh the ones that cost 34$ total for only three books, well anyways; reviews are still loved so please click the button of doom!


End file.
